Portia Poodle
Portia Poodle is a supporting role in the show, 101 Dalmatian Street. Bio Portia is a Gothic Poodle, who is all about the Trends. Dylan has been shown on numerous occasions to have a crush on her, for her "deep and aloof" beauty, but this crush is One-Sided. She is also in to the Super Natural and can often be seen hanging around the Graveyard in Camden. Role In The Series Portia's first notable role in the Show is in "Crushed Out", where Dylan tries to win Portia's affection by doing himself up to be Gothic, with help from Fergus, Dante & Triple-D. However, once this Gothic Dylan (or "Danny" as Portia calls him) is able to win Portia, she becomes obsessed and stalks Dylan every where he goes. This leads to Dylan wanting to go back to being him with Fergus telling him to do so, thinking it shall detract Portia. This plan, however, does not work and Portia thinks Dylan wants to take their relationship to the next level, by showing his true self. This leads to Portia making herself look like Dylan. Dolly then explains to Dylan that Portia is a Dog who wants what she can't have and if Dylan wants to get hr off his tail, he needs to get fully romantic with her. Dylan arranges a Romantic Evening, with Portia getting shocked from the Colours and is successfully scared off. However, even after that, Dylan still has a Crush on Portia, after she mentioned needing some "Space", when she ran off. In "Girl's Day Out", Portia is seen with Spencer at the Animal Spa, and the two mock Dolly's Grooming, before Delilah snarls at the two for how they treated Dolly. In "The Nose Job", when Dylan suspects Spencer is the one who vandalized the Park, as revenge for the Dimitri's laughing at him during the Contest, but it is revealed that Spencer has an alibi, since he was painting Portia's Dog House Black, at the time of the Crime. Portia comments how the Dark Grey, before, was too colourful. In "Curse Of The Ferry Dog", Dylan finds three Skulls, which are believed to be that of Cerberus. She & Dante ask Dylan to let the Bones lay in Peace, but Dylan scoffs at them. So, Dante, Portia & Spencer team up, to teach Dylan a lesson, by setting up incidents to make Dylan think he is cursed. When Dylan comes to Portia, asking what he can do, Portia gets excited that she gets to do her High Priestess thing, and makes a big show of Dylan burying the Bones, before having to cross the River Styx. Dante realizes the prank has gone too far, and works with the other Dalmatians to tell Dylan that it was a prank, which ultimately leads to humiliation for Portia. In "Poodlefall!", when Dylan's Character is killed in a Game of "Poodlewolf", Portia attends the funeral for said Character. In "Dotty Dancing", Portia asks D. J. to do the Music for her Not-Party in the Graveyard. Dylan and the other Dalmatians ask if they can come, and she agrees, however then gets an idea from seeing Dylan's poor dancing, the Worst Dancer at the Not-Party has to eat a Dish of Feline Fur Balls! D. J. tries to tell Dylan not to do it, but Dylan still asks for his help and teach him how to dance. At the Not-Party, Dylan's dancing still gets picked as the worst and Portia almost feeds him the fur balls, if not for Dolly stepping in (having realized what was happening) and deliberately dancing worse than Dylan. Seeing what Dolly was doing for him, Dylan steps in and saves Dolly, causing Portia to get Fur Balls in her Face. D. J. begins playing more lively music, causing Portia & Spencer to retreat from the Now-Party. In "D-Factor", Clarissa asks Dylan to perform his Comedy at her Summer Party. Dolly and the other Dalmatians realize that Clarissa is plotting to humiliate Dylan, and asks if Dylan's really sure if he should do what Clarissa asks, but Clarissa brings up Portia shall be there, instantly getting Dylan to agree. At said Party, as Dolly suspected, Clarissa was planning to humiliate Dylan, by dunking paint on him. This causes Dylan to snap, and make comments about those laughing at him, but when it is Portia's turn, Dylan hesitates and skips making comments on her. Category:Dogs